


L'attaque du boulet

by Nelja



Series: Presque Gentil [3]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Humor, Multi, Obnoxious People, Parody, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un Gentil Héroïque veut affronter Sardix. Terreur essaie d'arrondir les angles, avec un succès tout relatif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'attaque du boulet

"Je suis ici pour abattre le terrible homme-lézard qui terrorise la contrée !"

On pouvait dire une chose en faveur de l'homme qui, en ce moment même, se tenait devant la tour de Sardix, c'est qu'il avait une voix bien timbrée qui portait bien. On l'entendait comme s'il avait été dans le salon.

C'était à peu près tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver. En premier, il n'avait absolument pas fait sa recherche sur la situation économico-politique du pays. Soit, dans l'interprétation la plus indulgente, son dossier de recherches datait de plusieurs années, soit, de façon plus probable, il s'était fié entièrement aux clichés.

Sardix eut un sourire tellement large que, malgré la longue langue serpentine et les dents très visibles, on pourrait voir le jour à travers.

"Bien, je sens qu'il est temps de se lancer dans un petit massacre."

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Terreur. "Je veux dire, cela pourrait être un Gentil, qui est venu pour te vaincre.

"Ca arrive souvent, qu'un Gentil ne soit pas au courant du premier mot de la situation ?"

Terreur réfléchit. "Oui, de temps en temps. Assez souvent, même. C'est terrible comme ça peut être énervant, ces petites bêtes."

"Et nous en savons quelque chose."

Quelque chose dans le ton de Sardix avait le don de faire ressentir à Terreur ses contradictions. "Mais moi, c'est par pur opportunisme !"

"He bien probablement que tu étais le Gentil destiné à me vaincre - c'était d'ailleurs très déplaisant, et un jour je me vengerai - et donc je n'aurai aucun problème avec ce pauvre louzeur ?"

"On n'est jamais trop prudent." expliqua Terreur d'un ton posé de professeur, suprêmement énervant de l'avis de toutes les personnes impliquées. Surtout lui. Sa mère avait fait venir pour lui un professeur de nécromancie exprès quand il était petit, dans l'espoir qu'il se découvrirait une vocation, et il en avait retenu des compétences impressionnantes pour donner aux gens l'envie de s'enfuir en courant. Rien en nécromancie, par contre. "Cela pourrait être un de ces magiciens sages et un peu fous qui changent d'apparence pour tester les gens. Il pourrait ne pas être stupide, ou entièrement différemment. Il vaut mieux que j'aille tester."

Sardix regarda par la fenêtre.

"Il a l'air ennuyeux. Tu as raison, pars le mettre de mauvaise humeur avant que je l'estourbisse. Ce sera plus intéressant."

* * *

Terreur repassa les bases dans sa tête. Il se tenait droit, mais pas non plus raide comme un piquet à la façon d'un garde du corps particulièrement dangereux. Il avait mis un sourire sur son visage - il lui suffisait de repenser à quelque chose de réjouissant, comme sa cote de popularité actuelle, surtout quand, comme maintenant, il se trouvait en dehors de son royaume. Officiellement, il était ici en visite diplomatique. Il avait laissé la plus grande partie des pouvoirs à des représentants élus du peuple, pour qu'ils fassent à sa place les choses fatigantes et ennuyeuses. Il mettait juste un veto sur la guerre et la corruption. Cela lui laissait du temps libre, et c'était une expérience intéressante. En plus, la bonne fée semblair trouver que c'était une excellente idée au niveau Bien. Ces petites choses avaient parfois des idées bizarres.

En attendant, cela faisait un prétexte pour un séjour qui avait des côtés très agréables.

Enfin, une fois le grand sourire trouvé, il repassa tous les conseils de bonnes manières que la bonne fée en question lui avait donnés dans sa vie. Sauf celui sur l'ordre des couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères, qui n'allait réussir qu'à le remettre de mauvaise humeur.

Enfin bref.

"Hola, l'ami !" s'exclama-t-il avec un enjouement presque parfaitement imité.

L'intrus le regarda, estima en quelques secondes qu'il n'était pas l'homme-lézard qu'il recherchait. Selon s'il considérait la possibilité d'un sort de changement d'apparence ou pas, c'était trop long ou trop court.

Il sembla aussi considérer que Terreur ne valait pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Ce qui lui aurait très certainement donné envie de se désintéresser de son sort, si cela n'avait pas risqué de faire trop plaisir à Sardix en lui donnant raison.

Aussi, même si cela invalidait toutes prétensions possible à être un vrai Gentil naïf et bon, cela pouvait toujours être un magicien particulièrement retors.

"Je suppose que vous êtes, hum, un Gentil Héroïque ?" commença-t-il.

L'homme dut lire dans cette question un respect qui en était aussi totalement absent que toute forme de sincérité, car il condescendit cette fois à une réponse. "Exactement ! Je suis le comte Henri de Moatoulten !"

Ce nom ne disait strictement rien à Terreur. La partie "bottin mondain" de sa formation de roi avait parfois des trous.

"Et vous avez quelque chose contre l'homme-lézard qui habite dans cette tour. Il a peut-être, hum, fait condamner vos parents, terrorisé vos troupeaux ou mangé votre chien ?"

Une fois de plus, la voix bien timbrée associée au ton théâtral faisait des merveilles. "Il a enlevé la princesse Shirin !"

Terreur le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il était habitué à la stupidité, bien sûr, mais il y avait des limites à tout. Surtout quand elle se spécialisait dans le domaine de n'avoir pas entendu parler de ses exploits à lui. "La princesse a déjà été délivrée par, heu, un héros, il y a plusieurs années."

"Je sais !"

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Vous êtes venu pour faire la reconstitution historique ?" S'il avait effectivement été un acteur, cela aurait expliqué beaucoup de choses, mais Terreur craignait qu'une explication dans laquelle tout se révèle un malentendu entre personnes de bon sens et de bonnes intentions soit du domaine du conte pour petits enfants. Et pas dans le sens ceux qui se réalisaient effectivement, avec les bonnes fées et tout.

Aussi, il ne lui aurait pas ressemblé du tout.

"Non. Il faut que je vous explique." L'intrus semblait avoir passé du stade où il le considérait comme un paysan pas digne de gratter la semelle de ses chaussures à celui où il était son plus proche confident. Il n'avait probablement pas eu l'occasion de faire de grandes déclamations à quelqu'un qui l'écoutait dans la dernière demi-heure. "Vous savez que quand la princesse Shirin a été délivrée, le héros a accordé sa grâce à l'homme-lézard."

"Ouaip."

"Et aussi que la princesse ne l'a pas épousé."

"Complètement." Terreur se retint d'ajouter que la formation de son dossier était un peu meilleure que ce qu'il avait cru, mais que cela diminuait aussi le nombre de ses excuses. Cela faisait partie de sa formation d'études avancées de politesse que lui dispensait la Bonne Fée quand il acceptait de l'écouter.

"Aussi, je me suis dit qu'elle avait dû lui en vouloir pour son indulgence mal placée. Et que si j'allais moi-même tuer son agresseur et lui en rapporter la tête, eh bien, probablement qu'elle me distinguerait parmi ses autres soupirants..." L'homme afficha alors un air rêveur et romantique très réussi, qui aurait peut-être bien suffi à faire se lever le vent dans les feuilles mortes en automne, ou à faire coucher le soleil dans des tons d'orange flamboyant et de rouge brûlant à onze heures du matin, mais qui, Terreur le soupçonnait, aurait un peu moins de zéro effet sur le coeur de Shirin.

En tout cas, tout ce que cela faisait à Terreur était lui donner envie de taper sur quelque chose.

"Je suppose que Shirin..." il s'interrompit devant le regard flamboyant et réprobateur du visiteur "Shirin-la-princesse, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, dans mon patois c'est dans cet ordre qu'on dit, je suppose que vous n'avez pas parlé à la princesse de votre, hum, héroïque résolution ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je voulais lui faire la surprise !" Son visage eut un mouvement d'inquiétude, et Terreur soupçonna qu'il venait peut-être de comprendre une petite partie de la situation, et de deviner à qui il venait de se confier. "Vous n'allez pas la prévenir, hein ?"

En fait non. Pas du tout.

Il restait maintenant deux possibilités pour Terreur.

La première était d'exploser "Mais enfin, on peut être romantique, mais il y a des limites au degré de ne-pas-suivre-les-affaires-d'un-royaume-qu'on-a-l'intention-d'aider-à-gouverner-un-jour  
! Vous devriez le savoir, que Shirin et l'homme-lézard se sont totalement réconciliés ! Il y a même pas un mois, ils faisaient des accords sur le commerce des moutons dans mon dos, les infâmes !"

La seconde était de prendre une grande inspiration et d'être paranoïaque jusqu'au bout.

"Et je suppose que dans le but d'accomplir votre Noble Quête Héroïque," - faire bien ressentir les majuscules était un exercice de diction sur lequel la bonne fée l'avait entraîné aussi - "vous avez prévu de nombreuses aides surnaturelles, une bonne fée peut-être, des animaux que vous auriez aidés au préalable, une arme magique ?"

OK, Terreur devait reconnaître qu'à son époque, il n'avait pas pensé à l'arme magique. Même que cela avait été un problème. Mais au moins, il avait apporté son cerveau !

"Non, pas du tout. Mais je suis un escrimeur de talent, et j'ai pour moi la force de notre amour."

"La force de... l'amour que la princesse a pour vous ?"

"Qu'elle aura inévitablement quand je lui aurai apporté la tête de son kidnappeur."

Bon, Sardix n'avait jamais rien risqué, après tout. Ce louzeur, c'était une autre question.

Et Terreur se sentait un peu ridicule de s'être inquiété. Il lui faudrait être bon quand il ferait semblant d'avoir fait semblant juste pour se foutre de sa gueule.

Il toussota, commença "Vous savez, peut-être devriez-vous reconsidérer la question. Je veux dire, ne risquez-vous pas ainsi de gacher auprès de la princesse votre image d'homme civilisé et cultivé ? Peut-être a-t-elle elle-même prévu une vengeance moins sanglante, mais tout aussi cruelle."

"Oh non ! C'est une belle et douce jeune fille ! La vengeance est une affaire d'hommes."

Terreur serra les poings. En voilà un qui n'avait pas tout à fait compris la personnalité de Shirin, ou d'ailleurs des femmes en général.

"Et de toute façon, ce serait faire oeuvre utile. C'est un homme-lézard. Ces créatures sont agressives et méprisables, vous savez."

Terreur sentait la température de son cerveau qui montait, lentement mais sûrement.

"Mais enfin, il faut que j'aille affronter mon destin ! (et gagner). Merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté, jeune homme. Mes amitiés à votre mère."

La bonne fée avait toujours dit à Terreur que s'il se sentait envie de frapper très fort, il valait mieux qu'il se défoule sur un objet. Le sort qu'elle utilisait pour réparer les assiettes était vraiment très facile à lancer, alors que la résurrection demandait une longue quête, sans compter des formulaires à remplir en trois exemplaires.

C'est pour cela que Terreur avait à ce moment même, un morceau de palissade dans les mains, qu'il regardait d'un air meurtrier.

"Dixiiiie !" cria-t-il. "Il est pour toi !"

L'homme-lézard, quand il lui avait révélé son vrai nom, lui avait interdit de l'utiliser en public. C'était, apparemment, un secret bien gardé. Terreur avait rapidement trouvé un moyen terme qui arrangeait tout le monde, surtout lui.

Puis il s'assit sur un des bouts de la palissade qui tenaient encore debout, et se prépara au spectacle.

* * *

Il y eut d'abord quelques passes d'armes assez basiques, histoire que tout le monde puisse se mettre en train, et qu'il y ait quelque chose à raconter plus tard. Les combats réglés en dix secondes principalement par le hasard, c'était monnaie courante, mais cela ne représentait pas matière à histoire.

Sardix lui avait descendu un paquet de pop-corn pour profiter du spectable, mais Terreur était prudent. On ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dedans. Si cela faisait longtemps qu'ils avaient fait l'accord tacite mais solide de ne plus tenter de s'entretuer, l'humiliation dans les détails restait une option.

Puis la défense de Sardix laissa apparaître une faiblesse. L'intrus, qui n'était pas si bon escrimeur qu'il le prétendait mais avait quand même un niveau correct pour un neuneu, sauta dessus.

Son épée rebondit sur la peau écailleuse de Sardix en vibrant un peu.

Terreur eut un grand sourire. Ha ha, il connaissait cette partie-là. Mais il avait préféré lui laisser la surprise.

Fidèle à lui-même, Sardix ne perdit pas son temps à clamer "Je t'ai eu !" ou "Ha ha, tu peux pas !" Profitant de l'ahurissement du clampin qui limitait ses capacités motrices, il l'assomma du pommeau de son épée à lui - très solide, et prévue spécialement pour ce genre de cas. Puis il enfonça bien fort son épée dans son poignet, lui rendant impossible toute utilisation d'arme pour un temps indéterminé mais long.

Ensuite, il fit de même avec l'autre main, et vérifia bien que cela ne régénérait pas, parce qu'on n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Tu comptes le tuer ?" demanda Terreur d'un ton nonchalant.

"C'est plus sûr."

Henri, réveillé par la douleur, n'arrivait plus à parler, mais remuait la tête pour faire "Non, non !"

"Quand on tente les sorts pires que la mort à la place,", poursuivit Sardix, "ils finissent toujours par revenir se venger."

L'homme eut une expression horrifiée, et renonça à donner son avis, de peur que ça finisse encore plus mal pour lui.

"On pourrait peut-être le laisser partir ?" demanda Terreur.

"D'une part, je ne vois pas pourquoi. A défaut de l'approbation de votre cercle de Gentils, j'ai la légalité et la moralité pour moi. Il est venu me provoquer chez moi, en duel officiel, pour une raison aussi stupide que..." il agita vaguement son épée, mais sans trop l'éloigner de la gorge de l'intrus, par sécurité. "C'était pour quoi, au fait ?"

"Il pense que ça l'aidera à conquérir le coeur de Shirin."

Sardix leva les yeux au ciel. "Et en plus, je porte assistance à une voisine en la débarrassant d'un boulet !"

"Peut-être qu'il la fait rire ?" suggéra Terreur, avec peu d'espoir d'avoir raison, mais Sardix le savait aussi peu que lui, alors on pouvait toujours tenter le coup.

"De toute façon, ça ne change rien, il va se vider de son sang et mourir !" s'exclama Sardix d'un air excédé. "Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est abréger ses souffrances si je suis de bonne humeur, et sinon rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il meure, pour être sûr que personne ne va bander ses plaies, le ressusciter avec de l'eau de vie ou n'importe quoi d'autre."

"He, le truc c'est que ça pourrait se faire !" s'exclama Terreur.

Il s'accroupit près de l'homme qui se convulsait à terre "Vous savez, on doit avoir des bandages propres et - ok, pas d'eau de vie, mais des remèdes pas trop pourris. Ce n'est pas ma mère qui les a faits, et c'est une référence. Vous payez combien pour que je vous sauve la vie et que je vous laisse rentrer au château de la princesse sain et sauf et ridicule... non, oubliez, juste que je vous laisse rentrer...?"

Il y eut un gargouillis.

"Non, parce que les médecins, ce n'est pas gratuit."

L'homme semblait avoir du mal à parler de façon compréhensible.

"Et même si ça devait le devenir, ben ça serait seulement au prix d'impôts supplémentaires pour les riches, et comme vous êtes noble et donc probablement riche vous-même, au total, ça vous reviendrait encore plus cher !"

Les sons qui sortaient de la bouche de l'homme semblaient tellement vaincus que Terreur choisit de supposer qu'il était d'accord. Sinon, de toute façon, il serait toujours possible de lui montrer énergiquement ce qu'on pensait de ce genre de cas où les gens font juste semblant

* * *

"Hors de question qu'on le laisse entrer chez moi !" s'exclama Sardix.

"Et donc on va le laisser ici, et la première bonne fée qui passe doit lui donner une bénédiction ou pire ?"

"Il voudra se venger de toute façon."

"Je vais essayer de le persuader d'y renoncer, mais même si j'échoue, de toute façon, est-ce que tu crois sincèrement qu'il peut y arriver ? Je sais bien que c'était une situation traumatisante, mais quand même, il en faut plus pour faire pousser un cerveau entier à quelqu'un ! Genre, un miracle qui pourrait peut-être arriver si on le laisse là !"

Sardix soupira. "Sans être convaincu par une argumentation assez faible... mais te connaissant, je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute et supposer que ce sera un divertissement plus amusant qu'une agonie."

Puis il laissa Terreur transporter le perdant sur son épaule. Tout seul. Il n'allait quand même pas utiliser ses excellents gardes pour sauver la vie des gens qui essayaient de le tuer. Cela risquerait de leur donner de mauvaises habitudes.

Enfin, à l'aide de certaines potions magiques probablement trop fortement dosées et de bandages presque propres, Terreur réussit à ramener l'assaillant malchanceux à la conscience, et même à des pronostics vitaux raisonnables.

"Salut, ça va ?"

"Je crois." dit Henri avec un grand sourire niais. Soit il avait un très bon naturel, soit la potion de soins était vraiment trop forte. Terreur parvint sans trop de difficultés et sans la moindre violence à le convaincre non seulement de payer pour les soins, mais aussi de sponsoriser un hôpital pour les petits orphelins.

Il en profita pour tâcher de le convaincre que certains hommes-lézards étaient des personnes délicieuses - mais pas Sardix en particulier, il y avait des limites au degré d'oubli auquel pouvaient mener une potion très forte et une stupidité naturelle.

Il glissa même un mot comme quoi si un jour Henri voulait se recycler, il pourrait faire un excellent acteur, et d'ailleurs écrire et jouer dans une pièce satirique, une dans laquelle il battait l'homme-lézard sans efforts, serait beaucoup plus satisfaisant que d'essayer de se venger, car le sang en réponse au sang ne menait jamais à rien de bon, sans compter le terrible risque d'échouer.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas garantir qu'Henri ne changerait pas d'avis sur tout ça après son départ et sa convalescence. Mais pour l'hôpital, il avait sa signature, et le reste était moins important.

Une autre victoire du Bien, pensa Terreur, avec laquelle il pouvait narguer Sardix.

Si le Bien n'avait pas été lui, cela aurait été légèrement affligeant.


End file.
